


Compromise Coffee

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Caroline Forbes has a coffee problem; or better described as a crush on the cute barista, Klaus, who knows how to make her large, non-fat latte with a caramel drizzle and two extra espresso shots just right. After years of coming to Compromise Coffee, Caroline thought he would have made a move by now, but he hasn't. Caroline has decided that it is time for her to make the move herself.Written for June 2020 Bingo- prompt Coffee Shop
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys...this is is....this is the fluff piece I was talking about.  
> Look- no murder, blood or gore in sight. 
> 
> I'm so proud.

The smell of coffee wafted through the small shop. The coffee at Compromise Coffee was astonishing and far better than anything that could be bought at Starbucks; and half the price. The taste of the coffee was bold and dedicant; the lattes always have the exact amount of foam to coffee ratio that pleased Caroline. They did not just serve coffee or fancy lattes, they also specialized in teas (literally having tea sets that can be brought out for the real picky tea drinkers), pleasing both coffee and tea drinkers alike. From the moment she had stepped into the small coffee shop her freshman year of college, she was hooked. 

It was a relatively new shop then, having only been open for a year or so and located near Whitmore College. It had taken off and became a local student hot spot almost instantly. It was always crowed but never overly noisy. It had hard wood flooring with high ceilings and tall windows that let natural light in. It felt industrial but cozy at the same time. The staff was friendly, and Caroline never had to return an order; and Caroline had no issues with doing so if her order was just slightly off. If her large, non-fat latte with a caramel drizzle and two extra espresso shots was not perfect, Caroline could become cranky. Yet it was rare for her to have to return any of her drinks at Compromise. 

Although, that might be because there was only one barista that even made Caroline’s lattes anymore. Klaus. He was always behind the counter when she stepped into the shop and by the time, she made it to the counter, her drink was ready for her; the word Sweetheart written in place of her name. At first, when Caroline was nothing more than a sweet and innocent college freshman, she had been offended. She was still in a long-distance relationship with her high school sweetheart who she thought she was going to marry when he had written her name on the cup the first time.

To say that relationship crashed and burned was an understatement. 

Klaus, the barista who purposely continued to label her drink as Sweetheart, even five years later, became an infuriating fixture in her weekly routine. Between his exasperating smile, refusal to write her actual name on the cup and the fact that he made her drink exactly how she liked it made Caroline confused on whether she loved or hated him. At first, she would swear it was in the latter category because, while he never pushed her or demanded anything from her, especially after she made it clear that she was in a serious relationship, made his interest well known. Even though she was with Tyler, Caroline could not help but be flattered by it; and that only made her angrier. 

Her irritation at him lasted for literal years before she began to soften towards him.

It was actually Klaus who helped her get over the fact that Tyler cheated on her; and had been for years she had come to learn. She spent the majority of her college career with that dickhead, practically celibate, and he had been screwing every girl in sight. When Klaus realized why she was sitting by herself in the back of the coffee shop crying, all drinks were on the house and even sent over the chocolate scones she liked for free. He listened to her cry more than once and even wrote sweet messages on her cup when he saw she was upset.

The words ‘You’re strong, beautiful and full of light’ became one of her favorites. 

After she pulled herself from her heartbreak and banged Tyler’s memory from her system, she had thought that maybe Klaus would make a move. She no longer felt guilty for the way seeing his perfect scroll of Sweetheart made her heart flutter. Or how his smirk was softer when it was directed to her. Their banter drew her in instead of infuriating her. She secretly liked how he pushed her buttons but at the same time he would bend over backwards to make her smile; adding just a tiny bit more foam than he would for other customers or going heavy on the caramel drizzle. Caroline had thought he would ask her out or make some sort of move; but he never did. 

“Earth to Caroline.” Bonnie’s voiced pulled Caroline from her musings. Bonnie was waving her hand in front of her face while wearing an amused smirk on her face. “Is it the early mornings at the news station that have you zoned out or is it because you’re drooling over Klaus again?”

“I wasn’t drooling.” Caroline replied heatedly while touching her lips with her fingers. They were dry. “And I wasn’t looking at Klaus. I was just thinking about work things while staring off into space in his general direction. I wasn’t staring at him. Nope. Not at all.”

“Right. Of course, you weren’t.” Bonnie snorted, shooting a look towards Elena. Caroline looked towards her other friend, hoping that Elena would back her up. The three of them were sitting at their usual table that the claimed every Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings; late mornings. Caroline was working as a news reporter for the local station but seeing that she was only a year out of college, she got worst shift possible. She was at work every morning by 3 am and finished her day by ten in the morning. Given the fact that Elena was in medical school and Bonnie was still taking grad courses at Whitmore, their coffee meet ups were really the only time they were able to spend time with one another. “Why don’t you just ask him out already? It’s been what? Two years that you’ve been drooling over him? Longer if you count you having that massive crush on him while you were still dating douchebag.” 

“Bonnie!” Elena exclaimed. “Caroline is not interested in Klaus and I don’t think he is interested in her either.”

“Really Elena?” Bonnie asked in a disbelieving tone. Bonnie reached over and picked up Caroline’s to-go mug and placed it in front of Elena; the word Sweetheart clearly visible. “Not to mention he knows her name because he greets her with “Morning Caroline” every time he sees her, something he doesn’t do with either of us and not to mention he has Caroline’s ridiculous coffee order memorized and perfected. If that doesn’t scream interest, I don’t know what does.” 

“My coffee order is not ridiculous!” 

“I just don’t think Caroline and Klaus would work out.” Elena said and her passionate tone took Caroline aback. “I mean think about it. Caroline is a news reporter. Yes, her hours are shitty, but she is just starting out. One day she is going to be a kick ass news anchor. Klaus is a career barista who has been working at a coffee shop for at least five years. How would that work?”

“Wow Elena…” Caroline muttered, amazed at how judgmental her friend could be. Even Bonnie was looking at Elena with a slacked jaw, surprise written over her face. “Tone down the bitchiness a bit.” 

“I’m just saying that you could do better.” Elena told her, tossing her a look of sincerity. “I want you to be happy and I don’t want you to end up like you did when Tyler cheated on you.” 

“Um, being a barista does not mean that Klaus would cheat on me.” Caroline retorted. She did not even know if Klaus and her would hit it off; or even if she would ask him out. She wanted to and had to admit that Bonnie was right; she should have asked him out ages ago. However, she was terrified that he would say no.

“I think there is someone better out there for you.” 

“Elena…please do not say what I think you’re about to say.”

“I think that if you gave Stefan a chance...”

“No!” Caroline all but shouted. By this point Bonnie had her fingers on her forehead as though she was trying to ease away a migraine. “How many times Elena do I have to tell you that I am not interested in Stefan. I do not want to go out with him. It would be like making out with my brother and I’m not George R.R. Martin who gets off on that stuff!” 

“Just think about it though!” Elena exclaimed with a dreamy look on her face. “I’m engaged to Damon. Bonnie is with Jeremy and if you and Stefan got together, our circle of friends would be complete. All our kids would be cousins and would grow up together. It would be perfect!” 

“Yeah….no.” Caroline just shook her head and shot Bonnie a look. It was clear that Bonnie still had not confided into Elena that she was thinking about ending her relationship with Jeremy. Caroline did not blame her. If it was any indication on how she assumed that Caroline should fall in love with Stefan, it would not go over well. “For the last time, I am not going to pursue a relationship with Stefan. Drop it already.” 

“What would you and Klaus even talk about? Like, do you know anything about him?” Elena snapped at her, clearly irritated by Caroline’s response. The latter rolled her eyes but refused to discuss the issue anymore. 

“That is the purpose of a date Elena.” Bonnie told her calmly. “To get to know one another. He clearly likes her. He watched her morning shows-“

“He watches my morning show?!” Caroline asked bewildered. “How would you even know that? I’m rarely ever on it and am just a fill in when one of the other reporters can’t work.” 

“I popped in here one morning before my early class. You know, the one with professor St. John?” 

“The hot British one? The one you want to ‘TA’ for next year?” Caroline asked.

“Yeah. That one.” Bonnie replied, smirking ever so slightly while Elena scowled. “Anyway, I came into a grab coffee to go and it was the 6:00 am news cast, I think. You were doing some story about the kid who got stuck in the toy machine.” 

“Quality news there.” Caroline muttered. While she did not mind doing fluff pieces, she had to start somewhere, the only reason she got that piece was because her coworker Andi had to fill in for the star news anchor Cami called in sick. Caroline took over Andi’s piece and she finally got to do a report that wasn’t at 4:00 am.

“Wait. If it was six in the morning, why was a kid stuck in a toy machine?” Elena asked, confused. Caroline knew that Elena did not watch her show, mainly because she was usually at the hospital by that point, so Caroline tried not to take offense, but her irritation was already at an all-time high at that moment. 

“It was a small convivence store and the owner couldn’t find a babysitter that day, so she brought the kid into work with her. She thought he was sleeping and when she went to check on him, he was in the claw machine.” Caroline looked back at Bonnie. “Okay, so he watched my show once while opening the store. Does not mean he likes me.”

“The fact that he turned it off the moment you were off screen says differently.” Bonnie smirked. “And he got bright red when he saw me. Had to go in the back. Liv made my mocha for me that morning. It was adorable.”

“Still. Do you honestly think you can be with someone who has no ambition? Five years working in a coffee shop is a long time. Most people we know who have worked here have moved on.” Elena pointed out. Caroline and Bonnie just shared a look. It was true that most people they have seen worked here no longer do and have moved on. Although, they were not particularly close with any of those people either. “Like, what if he is an artist or something and his dream is to become the next Picasso? It would explain why he works in a coffee shop and not something better.”

“Wow Elena, and they call me the judgmental one.” Caroline snapped at her. Caroline wanted to continue on a tirade against Elena, stating that if Klaus did want to become the next Picasso and was working at Compromises in order to make ends meet, it would not stop her from going out with him. However, at that moment Liv, one of the baristas, came up and placed a plate with a few brownies on them.

“Hey guys, Klaus said that these needed to be pulled, they are from yesterday, and instead of tossing them he said to go ahead and bring them up to you guys.” Liv told them in a brisk manner. Liv wasn’t the nicest barista they ever had but she made a mean latte and didn’t question the free things that Caroline tended to get. She minded her own business; her brother Luke was the exact opposite. He also worked at the coffee shop but was nosey and the worst gossip; always gushing about his boyfriend of the minute. Caroline adored him. 

“Well that was mighty sweet of Klaus.” Caroline looked toward Elena with a wide smile. “Wouldn’t you say Elena?” 

“Liv?” Bonnie ignored Caroline and turned toward the barista. Liv, who had been about to walk away paused. “I was wondering if you could tell me a little about Klaus? Like what is he like to work with? What is he into? Is he single?” 

“Why? Going to ask him out?” Liv smirked at her, but her eyes flickered to Caroline. “He is great actually. Flexible and completely understanding that most of us are college students, so he is always willing to switch up the schedule. As far as hobbies, no idea but he loves this place like it was his first born. He is here at four in the morning almost every day. He makes the bake goods from scratch so I guess you could say baking is a hobby-“

“Wait. Why is he here every day so early? And why is he making the schedule? Is he like the manager or something?” Elena butted in, as though Liv was about to make a point for her. Caroline couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her friend. She was at the point that she would ask Klaus out just to spite Elena; ignoring the fluttering feeling she got at the thought of actually going on a date with him. 

“I mean, sure. I guess you could say that. He owns the place so, yeah, I would call him our manager.” 

“Wait he owns this place?” Elena said. “No. No. The guy in the suit is the owner. I’ve seen him. He pops in every now and then, tells Klaus what to do and then goes in the back to what I’m assuming is his office.”

“Elijah? He is Klaus’s brother, but he isn’t the owner. He comes around from time to time and double checks the books as a favor to Klaus. He is in finance or something, but this place is Klaus’s. He put his blood sweat and tears into the shop.” Liv chuckled. “Although, now that you mention it, Elijah is a tea drinker and Klaus probably does the whole specialty tea thing as a favor Elijah, who hates coffee.” 

“Huh. Why would a man who hates coffee open a coffee shop?” Caroline ask in an uppity tone. She turned to Elena, who appeared very annoyed, and gave her perfect pageant smile. “I guess the lifetime barista just got upgraded to small business owner.” 

“As for your other question...” Liv chimed in again. Her eyes flickered to Caroline again but turned back to Bonnie. “Klaus is single, but he is desperately hung up on someone. Like, he has it bad. Really bad.” Liv debated with herself. “If she were to ask him out, the answer would most definitely would be yes.”

With that, Liv walked away from the table, leaving the three women staring after her; each with different reaction. Elena appeared irritated while Bonnie was beaming. Caroline was flushed red at the implication and her mind going a mile a minute. 

“I’m going to do it.” Caroline decided, standing from the table. Bonnie grinned at her with pride while Elena was trying to tell her it was a bad idea; Caroline ignored her. Instead, she looked over to the coffee bar and saw that Klaus was just wiping down the counter. The shop was slow, and she knew that if she didn’t do it now, she may not have a chance later. 

Gathering all her confidence, Caroline strolled over to the counter. Klaus, who was cleaning the espresso machine by the time she reached the counter, perked up at the sight of her. He smiled widely at her and Caroline could not help the fluttering inside her stomach when his dimples became really pronounced. 

“Hey Caroline! Another latte?” Klaus asked her and Caroline laughed. She felt her cheeks heat up and it appeared he noticed as well because his smirk just got wider. “I have a new coffee that just came in. It is slightly bolder than you like but trust me, its good.” 

“I’m bold….I mean, I like bold coffee.” Caroline mentally cursed herself in embarrassment but pushed forward. “I mean, yes. I never turn down more coffee.” Klaus nodded and she watched him work on making her latte. She had seen him do it a thousand times before, but she let herself watch as he worked, openly admiring him. Part of her wanted him to catch her; just to see that knowing smile on his lips again. When he turned back around and handed the cup to her, it was clear that Klaus knew she was watching. “What, no pet name on the cup?” Klaus laughed and picked up the black marker, writing Sweetheart on the cup. “Much better.”

“Let me know what you think.” Klaus leaned against the counter, waiting for her to take a sip. Caroline locked eyes with him and slowly began drinking the latte. It was bold. Typically, Caroline liked to load her lattes up with sugar and massive amounts of whipped cream, but this had a more a dark taste to it. She wasn’t sure if it was Klaus’s gaze, patiently waiting to her opinion or if it was the coffee itself, but she had never tasted anything better in her life. 

“This is really good. You are an artist, but with coffee.” Klaus beamed at her, clearly basking in her praise. Caroline lowered the cup and sat it down on the counter. “I did not just come over here for more coffee.”

“You didn’t?” 

“No. I wanted to ask you a question.”

“And that is…”

“Would you like to have dinner? With me? Like maybe Friday?” Klaus’s eyes grew wide and he didn’t respond. Caroline’s courage slowly began to fade as he didn’t answer. Embarrassment crept up on her face and she picked up her cup again; accepting his silence for what it was. Rejection. “Yeah. Okay. I’m just going to go-“ 

“No! Wait. Yes. I would love to have dinner with you.” Klaus stated quickly, stopping her from leaving. Caroline’s face lit up happily, but Klaus still appeared confused. “Sorry, I just was not expecting you to ask. I was under the impression that you had a boyfriend.”

“What? No. I don’t.” Caroline gave him a confused look. “I’m single. Like, very single. Why did you think I had a boyfriend?” This time it was Klaus’s turn to seem embarrassed. His dimples became very pronounced and he looked at her with puppy dog eyes that made Caroline’s heart melt. “What?” 

“Months back, around Christmas, I might have asked your friend, the one with the long brown hair who always is in scrubs, if you were seeing anyone. She said you were dating Steven and that it was getting serious.” 

“Elena told you I was dating my step-dad?”

“I really hope he isn’t your step-dad. I mean he could be, I guess. A bit young but you never know.” Caroline was still giving him a confused look. “Anyway, the guy that comes in sometimes with your friend. The one with too much hair gel.” 

“Stefan?” 

“Yes. Him. That’s his name.”

“Elena told you I was dating Stefan?” Klaus nodded and Caroline gave a humorless laugh. “So, you would have asked me out at Christmas if my friend didn’t say that I was in a relationship that I was not in. Oh, she is dead. So, dead.”

“I take it that you’re not in a relationship.” Caroline shook her head. The humor slipped from Klaus’s face and Caroline could see that Elena was never going to get into Klaus’s good books; and frankly she could not blame him. “Why would your friend lie?” 

“Because she is deranged apparently. Doesn’t matter because after today I will have a funeral to arrange.” Caroline smiled at him. “Just so we are clear, I have never dated Stefan and will never date Stefan. He is like my brother and I find the idea of him in a romantic sense appalling.” 

“Good to know.” The dimples were back, and Klaus’s gaze were fixated on her; that rush of excitement flood her body again. “Although, I typically do not like burying dead bodies on a first date.” Caroline gave him a confused look but then remembered her comments about Elena and laughed. “I save that for the third date at least.” 

“Well, I guess I will have to hold on homicide until the third date then.”

“I suppose you will.” 

“Perfect.” They exchanged a look; the two of them smiling like fools. Klaus reached over and took her cup from her hands and picked up the black marker again. He jotted down a few digits onto the cup and handed it back to her. 

“Here is my number. Text me and we can set up a time for Friday.” Caroline nodded and took her cup back. Happily drinking down the glorious liquid. She turned to walk away but paused, turning back. 

“Klaus.” He was still standing there, clearly anticipating watching her walk away. He raised his eyebrow in question and Caroline could see how happy he was that she had asked him out. “If for some reason you ever need to ask a friend about me, regarding anything. Ask Bonnie.” 

“Trust me Sweetheart. I will not be making that same mistake again.” Caroline smiled widely and this time she did walk away; only looking over her shoulder once or twice to see if Klaus was still watching. He was. 

It was only eight months later that Klaus did go to Bonnie for advice. This time it was over a special ring that he was looking at purchasing


	2. Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my first submission for Fall Bingo.   
> I won't have many submissions this time around BUT there will be a few, and they are all sequels to things I've already written.

**Fall Bingo Prompt: Pumpkin Spice Latte**

Caroline groaned as she slumped into  _ Compromise Coffee,  _ practically dragging her purse behind her in the most undignified manner possible. The shop was bursting with students, professors and other locals that frequent the shop. Laughter could be heard from a table just left of the entrance and Caroline saw a couple of young mothers and their children enjoying coffee and a few pastries. Further into the shop, she could see the typical college students with textbooks spread out before them and their laptop open. 

It was only noon on a brisk October Wednesday and she already was feeling the strain from the day. Although, she supposed that working at the 7 a.m newscast of a news station, most of her day was already over, so that was a bright side at least. In the last three years, Caroline was happy to announce that she no longer was doing fluff pieces at 4 a.m. and that was due to Andi leaving for a news anchor position on another channel. Caroline got a promotion and while not doing fluff pieces when the world is not awake to watch it was nice, there were days when she wished she could go back to that. 

And that was all because of  _ Cami.  _

It became quite obvious why Andi left when Caroline took her position. Cami was the news anchor and liked to ensure that everyone knew it. She was one of those people that pretended to be sweet and innocent but would gladly stab her best friend in the back if it was possible to get her ahead. Caroline even invited Cami to her and Klaus’s wedding but found that the moment she took Andi’s position, Cami’s entire personality changed. Suddenly, Caroline was an actual threat and it did not help that they both were blonde with blue eyes, and the crew seemed to like Caroline more than her did not make it easy to work with Cami for the news anchor made it very clear that she would do anything to get Caroline fired but the joke was on her apparently. 

“Hey Caroline, how are you?” Lucas, one of Klaus’s baristas, asked in a chipper voice that made her smile. Lucas was a student at Whitmore University and had been working for Klaus for the last five years. His sister Liv used to work at the shop as well but she graduated the previous semester and found a full time job as a graphic designer in New York. Klaus was super proud and gave her a raving recommendation. 

“Fine. Where is the hot barista?” 

“Right here.” Lucas replied in a flirty manner and he was probably the only person who could get away with flirting with Caroline and not face Klaus’s wrath. Lucas was openly gay and not interested in Caroline romantically at all. Caroline adored Lucas with his blonde hair, brown eyes and flamboyant personality. They had hit it off right away and she knew that once he graduated this winter, she would miss him dearly. “You know I am the finest man in this place. It is such a shame that you’re married. We could have been so good together.” 

“Lucas, stop hitting on my wife and help the customers.” Klaus’s voice sounded as he stepped out of the back office, Elijah right behind him. He walked over to Caroline and leaned across the counter to give Caroline a peck on the lips. Lucas gave an overly dramatic sigh and turned to the young college girl who was more focused on her phone than she was placing her order. “Bad day? Want a latte?” 

“Yes please. Extra shot.”

**“Pumpkin spice latte?”**

“Is it not Fall? Then obviously yes.” 

“How silly of me.” Klaus replied and leaned over to kiss her again. He lingered on her lips for a moment, an occurrence everyone at the coffee shop had been accustomed to since their wedding four months earlier, before pulling away and moving towards the espresso machine. “One extra strong pumpkin spice latte coming up.” 

“Good afternoon Elijah, how are you?” Caroline turned to her brother-in-law who took a seat next to her. Out of all her in-laws, Elijah was most definitely one of her favorites. He was not overdramatic, like Rebekah, and did not pester her for information on her very not single friend Bonnie like Kol. Perhaps it was because Elijah was the eldest of the four of them and was also settled down that Caroline did not feel the need to bang her head against a wall while speaking to him. 

“I’m doing well. Just going over the coffee shop books and enjoying lunch with my brother.” Elijah replied, unbuttoning his jacket as he leaned into the vacant stool beside her. “I was mentioning to Klaus that Nadia has been asking to see you. Do not tell Rebekah but she has proclaimed that you are her favorite aunt.”

Caroline laughed, throwing her head back as she did. Klaus peeked over to her when he heard her laughter and gave her a small smile. Caroline adored Nadia, who was a flower girl in their wedding, and they frequently had her spend the night in order to give her parents a break. Caroline secretly thought that babysitting Nadia was good practice for them once they decided to start trying for a baby. It was still early in their marriage but they both knew that they would one day have children. 

“My lips are sealed. Do you and Katherine want to come for dinner one night? Bring Nadia and maybe have her spend the night or something?”

“I’m sure Katherine would love that.” Elijah replied as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and his brow creased in confusion. “Excuse me, it appears that the office needs me back early. It was good to see you Caroline. I will have Katherine reach out to set up a date for the five of us.” Caroline nodded and waved as Elijah left the shop, dialing a number on his phone as he went. He waved goodbye to his brother just as Klaus was setting Caroline’s latte down in front of her. Caroline took a sip and the moment the taste of pumpkin and cinnamon hit her lips, she could not help but moan in happiness. 

“None of that now. That sound is for my ears only.” Klaus teased her as she drank from her mug, privately enjoying the fact that Caroline loved the coffee he made. It was a good thing that a coffee addict married a coffee shop owner. Their eyes locked and Caroline felt a blush fall over her cheeks as the night before came to mind. “So what is this about dinner plans with Elijah and Katherine?” 

“Nadia wants to see me, because I am the best aunt ever, so I figured we would have dinner with them one night this week and maybe keep Nadia overnight.” Caroline replied and Klaus chuckled. “Maybe we should invite Rebekah and Kol? Although, Katherine and her get into petty arguments all the time so maybe not. I don’t think Rebekah has forgiven Katherine for that dildo delivery yet.”

“And Kol instigates it so how about just the four of us plus Nadia. Plus, you know he is just going to try and get you to give him Bonnie’s number.” Klaus reminded her and Caroline groaned in annoyance. She liked Kol well enough but he could not get it through his head that Bonnie was unavailable and happy in another relationship. “Having Katherine in the house is enough, the last thing we need is the three of them together. The last time that happened, our barbeque caught on fire.”

“Fair point.” Caroline agreed, taking a sip of her latte as Klaus moved to help a customer. She leaned back in her stool, enjoying her pumpkin spice as she watched Klaus work. When she first started coming to  _ Compromise Coffee  _ as an innocent nineteen year old, she never thought that she would marry the flirty shop owner. Klaus weaved his way into her life in a way that she had not expected and when she fell in love with him, she fell hard. Despite the fact that not everyone was happy with her relationship with him; and even went to certain lengths to prevent it.

“What are you thinking about?” Klaus asked as he finished up with the customer and asked Lucas to go and clear a few tables as the lunch rush was dying down. He leaned against the counter and picked up her mug, taking a sip from it. Caroline reached out and slapped his hand playfully, marking her claim over the pumpkin spice latte, a drink that Klaus opening admitted he liked far too much. 

“Oh, just thinking about Elena. You know, her and Katherine look very similar if you think about it.” 

“They both have long brown hair and brown eyes but that is about it, Sweetheart.” Klaus replied by snatching the mug from her hand again while giving her a mischievous smile. Caroline narrowed her eyes, knowing full well that Klaus would make her another one if she asked him to. “Besides both of them holding my disdain for them both, they really do not have anything in common.” 

“You’re never going to like Elena, are you?” Caroline asked him despite the fact that she knew the answer. Klaus and Elena were not on the best of terms and probably never would be; a fact that Caroline could not blame Klaus for. Caroline and Elena were no longer as close as they once were, especially since Elena spent the majority of the time trying to convince Caroline to break up with Klaus during the early stages of their relationship. To this day, Elena still believed that Stefan and Caroline were meant to be, despite the fact that Stefan was in a very serious relationship with a young woman named Valarie. 

And Caroline was married to Klaus.

“Nope.” Klaus replied with a smile and a slight pop of his lips. Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head. Klaus reached over and picked up her hand, kissing the back of it. “You’re too forgiving, Love. You should have cut ties with Elena a long time ago. Especially after how she acted when you first started dating me.” 

“I know. I know. It's just we have been friends forever. I mean, I supported her when she broke up with Stefan to date and then marry Damon. I just wished she could see how happy you make me.” Klaus’s shoulders melted at the notion that he made Caroline happy. He leaned across the table and pecked her lips again. A few college kids whistled at the public display of affection but it was something that both Klaus and Caroline were used to at this point. 

“You make me happy too.” Klaus whispered to her and Caroline beamed. Her shoulders relaxed and the pair shared a look that told anyone who noticed that there was some secret that they held. “But enough about Elena and her wrong opinions. How was work?”

“Awful.” Caroline paused. “Cami was let go.” 

“Oh! Does that mean we have to break out the champagne? It’s our thing.”

“No and I thought Pumpkin spice lattes were our thing.” 

“Can’t we have both and why not?”

“Sophie got the job.” Caroline replied. She wasn’t sad or upset. When the news that Cami was let go as anchor due to some recent bad decision making on her part, some people should not have a twitter account, Sophie was offered the promotion. “I’m not upset about that. I just got Andi’s position and Sophie has been there much longer. She deserves it.”

“But?”

“But Cami’s reaction was awful. She has to finish out the next two weeks and for some reason she blames me. It makes no sense and it was like she wanted to be my best friend when I was just some fluff piece reporter on the shift before her but now that we have to work together, all of a sudden, I’m the enemy.” Caroline groaned and finished her latte; handing the mug to her husband in order for him to make her a new one. “I just don’t know what I did.”

“She was jealous, Sweetheart.” Klaus soothed, as he took the mug from her. “I remember how Cami looked at you at our wedding. She was seething with jealousy. Everyone at the station loved you. I love you and you were so happy. Cami was the anchor and yet you got all the attention. No her.”

“It was our wedding day! Of course you and I were getting all the attention!” Caroline protested as Klaus placed her mug on the espresso machine. He scooped a spoonful of pumpkin into the mug and allowed the coffee to pour overtop of it before making the foam. Klaus focused on the latte and Caroline narrowed her eyes. “What are you not telling me?”

“It’s nothing, really.”

“Klaus.”

“Okay. Remember early on in our relationship when I would pick you up a few times during the week at the station?” Caroline nodded as he handed her the fresh pumpkin spice latte. It wasn’t often but every now and again, Klaus would hand the reins over to Lucas and come to the station in order to grab lunch with her after her shift. “Well, one time you were gathering up your stuff in the dressing room and Cami hit on me.” Caroline’s eyes grew wide and a surge of jealousy coursed through her. “I shot her down quickly and nothing happened, but I didn’t want to bring it up since you worked with her.”

“That bitch!” Caroline said loudly and a few of the patrons turned their heads to look at her. Lucas raised an eyebrow at her and she waved him off. “She knew that you and I were getting serious! Literally everyone knew because I couldn’t shut up about you and oh, don’t smirk at me like that. I’m angry.” Caroline pointed her finger at Klaus when he seemed far pleased at the concept of her bragging about him. “I just, I thought we were becoming friends. I guess between her and Elena, I’m not very good at picking them.”

“Hey, that's not true.” Klaus leaned over and kissed her lightly again, tasting the pumpkin on her lips. “Bonnie is a good friend. Rebekah adores you and I think you’re the only person Katherine actually considers a friend. Nadia adores you, giving you the title of best aunt ever.” He kissed her again, hoping that it would make her feel better. “And you have me. I think I’m a very good friend to you.”

“The best.” Caroline kissed him one last time, knowing that a new rush would be coming into the shop soon. Klaus smiled at her, knowing full well that Cami was bound to come up in conversation again before the week was out. He picked up her coffee sipping at it again, causing Caroline to narrow her eyes. “Except when you steal my pumpkin spice lattes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, I think this is the fluffiest piece of fan fiction I've ever written. I am really happy with it and I hope that the rest of you liked it as well.


End file.
